When We Collide
by L4U74
Summary: When The Doctor and Amy accidently land at Leopard's Den, they get invlolved with Alice, who claims to be seeing ghosts. With Gene Hunt and Alex Drake investigating a murder too, it is evident that life in Africa will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new fic ^_^ Boooyaa!**_

_**This story includes: **_

_**- Wild At Heart (Set in Series 6. Everything is the same, but the mining storyline is not relevant :P Just...forget it...)**_

_**- Ashes To Ashes (Sometime between Series 2&3, but Alex is already awake, and there is no Jimbo)**_

_**- Doctor Who (As on TV)**_

_**This story is set at Leopard's Den, and I realise that A2A is set in the 80's and shizz...but as I've said before...I can put them here because 1) I am using my artistic vision and 2) Leopard's Den isn't really that up-to-date, let's face it! So yeaah...that's how it is. **_

_**OH, obviously there may be spoilers and shizz...but yeah...on we go...**_

_**Enjooooy :')**_

* * *

**When We Collide**

"_When We Collide, We Come Together. If We Don't, We'll Always Be Apart"_

Chapter One

"Right, Miss Pond!" The Doctor said, gleefully, putting on the brakes "Take a look"

Amy grinned, and running excitedly towards the TARDIS's doors, she listened for her footsteps echoing on the metal ramp and the wooden door creaking as she opened it.

"Um...where as we?" She asked, peering outside

"Home, of course!" The Doctor laughed, "We can go get Mr. Pond. We left him last time, remember? The TARDIS hiccupped us back through time, leaving Rory on his own at your old flat. Mind you, he SHOULD have been on board if it wasn't for you wanting more clothes...you humans are so STRANGE! It took me THREE days to find a cure for those hiccups. THREE DAYS! I think it was that trip to Galiar that did it. It was an interesting visit though. Did you know that the longest recorded time for ANYONE to have hiccups was 500 years? I think it was on Clom...no surprise really what with all the massive..."

"...Lions..." Amy interrupted, nervously

"No, not lions" He frowned, in a slightly irritated manor

"No, seriously, Doctor...lions!" She pointed outside, looking between whatever was behind the TARDIS doors, and The Doctor. He ran towards Amy, bravely stepping outside. She followed him cautiously, immediately getting hit with the hot sun. "Where are we?"

"Earth" He said simply, looking around. There wasn't much to see, just miles and miles of thick grass and sand. There were tall animals on the horizon, grazing from the trees.

"Is that...is that a giraffe?" Amy asked, shielding her eyes from the sun, "Look...there's an elephant over there..."

"I think..." The Doctor said, in a knowing voice, "...We're in Africa. Maybe the hiccups aren't gone completely...or maybe...just maybe...someone's brought us here..."

"Well...I hope you can take us back...because I don't want to be lion food..." Amy panicked, as a pride of lions crept forward and circled them menacingly.

"Me neither" The Doctor agreed, "Let's just walk slowly back to the TARDIS...we'll be safe in there..."

"Then what?" Amy asked, "What if we're here for a reason, just like you said?"

"We'll wait" The Doctor decided, "We'll wait till it's safe. C'mon..."

More or less as soon as The Doctor took a step towards the TARDIS, the lions began closing in, blocking every escape route. "Right...err..."

"PLEASE tell me you haven't run out of ideas!" Amy begged

"No!" He snorted, unconvincingly "Just stand absolutely still"

"Does that even work?" She questioned

"Sometimes. Sometimes not" He admitted, "I guess we'll find out"

A gunshot crackled through the sky, echoing around them. The lions fled in every possible direction, leaving Amy and The Doctor to breathe a sigh of relief. A large jeep hurtled towards them, grinding to a halt just beside them, and two men who jumped out. The eldest who had been driving was a little fatter than the other, and had a messy grey beard and a brown hat flopped onto his head. The other man who had fired the gunshot, was a lot taller and thinner, and seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing on our land?" The older man demanded, quickly approaching Amy and The Doctor

"And what in god's name is THAT?" The other man asked, pointing towards the TARDIS with his gun.

The Doctor stepped forward, standing awkwardly in front of the men.

"I'm The Doctor" He introduced proudly, digging around in his pockets, and producing a wallet with a blank piece of paper. He flashed the psychic paper quickly at the two men, "And this is my...associate...Amy Pond"

"We're doing a survey on African animals" She smiled, "As part of the governmental project to... err...keep documentations of ALL endangered animals"

"THIS" The Doctor said, tapping the TARDIS, "Is where we do all our...documenting..."

"I'm Danny Trevanion" He nodded, "This is my business partner, Anders Du Plessis. Welcome to Leopard's Den"

"Thank you" Amy smiled, shaking Danny's outstretched hand

"Will you need a place to stay?" Danny asked

"Yes" Amy nodded

"Please, come stay with us. We'll put you in one of the guest huts" Danny offered, "We can take your...box...with us. I'll radio in some help to get it onto the back of the jeep later"

"That's great, thank you...Mr Trevanion" Amy thanked, "Let's go. I don't fancy being surrounded by lions again"

"You have to be carful out in the bush" Du Plessis warned

"Right...yeah..." The Doctor nodded, locking the TARDIS securely, "Ok then. All set. Ready when you are, Mr Trevanion"

"It's Danny, please" Danny told them, "And he's Dup. Let's go"

* * *

Alice Trevanion was brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror, waiting for Danny to return from his rounds with Dup. The lights began to flicker on and off, much to her annoyance. She waited for the impending sound of irritation about the faulty generator from the rest of the Leopard's Den's occupants, but no such thing happened. Everything else was fine. It was just the bathroom lights. She frowned. This was very odd. The light bulbs were only changed the other day, after Dup had accidentally caused a power surge by leaving everything switched on, and all the bulbs had exploded. She saw somebody walk behind her out of the corner of her eye.

"The lights have gone weird again" Alice mumbled, turning round to face whoever was behind her.

No one was there

An icy cold draft blew across Alice's skin, causing her to shiver slightly. She turned back around to face the mirror, to find a crack had appeared, and it was slowly running from the top, right down to the bottom, with the crunching noise accompanying it. When the crack reached the middle, it began to disperse in every direction, causing bits of glass to flake off. Mismatched bits of blonde hair were visible in the remaining piece of glass, as the crack separated the reflection, so none of it joined up. Alice quickly turned around again, holding onto the sink.

"Olivia?" She whispered, as her knuckles turned white, "Please tell me you're just messing around, Liv. I won't be mad"

No reply

The lights switched on fully, and the cold air disappeared. She turned to face the mirror once more, to find the blonde haired person had vanished.

* * *

"ALICE?" Danny called, entering the house, "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She replied, taking a deep breath and stepping out from the living room, still a little shaken "What is it?"

"We found these two people in the bush" He explained, moving out of the way to reveal Amy and The Doctor, "Caroline and Nomsa should be back with Charlotte at any moment, but would you mind sorting them out with the huts? Me and Dup have to go and..."

"That's fine" Alice nodded, smiling weakly "Go"

"This is my wife, Alice Trevanion" Danny grinned, turning to face their new guests, "She'll look after you for a bit"

"Hi" Alice mumbled, nervously

"I'm The Doctor and this is Amy Pond" He said again, flashing his psychic paper once more, causing Alice to frown slightly.

"Right...I'll be back soon" Danny promised, before kissing Alice on the cheek and running back out to Dup and the jeep.

"Come and sit down" Alice offered, cautiously stepping aside, as Amy and The Doctor sat carefully on the sofas

"It's a nice place you've got here" Amy commented, looking around the room "ISN'T IT"

"Yeah" The Doctor nodded, as Amy nudged him

"Thanks" Alice said, simply, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away" The Doctor grinned

"Why..." Alice began, looking suspiciously at the pair, "...Why did you just show me a blank piece of paper?"

* * *

"Get a bloody move on, women!" A middle-aged man yelled at his younger colleague, as he locked his sunset red car. He had sandy coloured hair, and blue eyes, and wore a dark suit with a red and grey tie to match. He looked at the woman he had brought with him. She was a beautiful slim woman, with hazel eyes and hair to match. She wore black skinny jeans with a classic electric blue top and a white jacket. He glanced behind him to see a jeep pulling into Leopard's Den, slowly approaching the house

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, dumping her luggage onto the veranda of Leopard's Den. She pushed a piece of her wavy brown hair behind her ear, and brushing her top down, removing its creases.

"BOLLY!" He shouted, "Hurry up! And that's an order!"

"Manors don't cost anything, you know" She sighed, dragging her suitcase across the wooden floor

"Ah!" Caroline smiled, hopping out of the jeep as ist stopped abruptly, "Just in time. You must be Mr and Mrs Hunt"

"No, no!" Alex snorted, "We're not married. Or together, in any way, shape or form"

"Right" Caroline nodded, "My mistake...if you want to jump in, I can take you straight to your room"

"Thanks" Gene mumbled, as Alex began messing about this her luggage once more.

* * *

Amy and The Doctor exchanged horrified glances

"What do you mean, Alice?" The Doctor asked, "Go on. Tell me"

"That bit of paper" She sighed "It's blank. There's nothing on it. Why did Danny let you come here without a proper ID? Who are you?"

"You don't see anything on here?" The Doctor questioned, handing over the psychic paper, "Nothing at all?"

"No. Nothing" Alice shuck her head, studying it closely, "What am I supposed to see?"

"Our ID card" The Doctor said slowly, frowning. He stood up, and walked slowly over to her "This...this isn't right. Why can't you see it?"

"Who are you?" Alice asked for a second time, slightly concerned as The Doctor approached her. He held out his hand for the wallet, which she gave to him gladly

"You wouldn't believe us" He warned, prodding the paper in annoyance

"Try me" She dared, widening her eyes slightly, "From what I saw today...I...don't know what I do and don't believe in anymore"

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor asked, crouching in front of her. Amy leaned forward, sitting on the edge of the sofa

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She whispered, barely able to say it loud

"No" The Doctor replied, "No such thing as ghosts...but I tell you what I DO believe, Alice. I believe you saw something. Now what was it, eh? Tell me"

"I don't know" Alice sniffed, "The mirror...it just...cracked"

* * *

Gene threw Alex's suitcase onto her bed, and dropped lazily down onto his own, kicking his luggage out of the way

"So" Alex said, sitting tidily at the edge of her bed, "What now?"

"We sleep" He mumbled, lying down slowly, with his hands behind his head

"Gene!" She scolded, throwing a spare pillow in his direction, "We have a MURDER to clear up"

"Yeah?" He frowned, as the pillow bounced off his face, "It can wait till I've 'ad some sleep"

"But we've followed him this far...we can't lose him now!" She protested, "We need to stop him before he kills someone else"

"Do yer think I don't know tha?" He asked, angrily sitting up, "The bastard killed one of me team. One of us. A copper died cause of 'im. Don't you think for ONE second tha I'm gonna let 'im off. Cause I'm not. I'm tired. You're tired. We're no use ter anyone till we sort ourselves out, right Bolly?"

"Ok" She sighed, unzipping her suitcase, "Fine. I'm going to unpack my things"

"You do tha" He mumbled, closing his eyes once more

* * *

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver buzzed and hummed as he held it against the bathroom mirror, and traced the crack all the way down. Alice hovered nervously in the doorway

"Are you ok?" Amy asked, sympathetically

"Yeah" Alice nodded, "It just freaked me out a bit, that's all"

"Have you told anybody else about this?" The Doctor questioned, inspecting his screwdriver as he flicked it off

"No" Alice replied, "They'll probably think I've lost it. I know Danny does"

"Why?" Amy wondered, "Has something else happened?"

"My stuff keeps moving around. I know it sounds silly..." Alice mumbled, "...But it does. I swear. Danny thinks it's all in my head, and the baby is making me imagine stuff. I don't think it is. Photos are never in the place I left them, my clothes are always scattered on my floor, and my hairbrush keeps disappearing. At first I thought someone was trying to scare me, but when I asked, they genuinely didn't know what I was talking about. They think I've gone mad"

"We don't" Amy reassured her, "We believe you, don't we Doctor?"

"Yes we do" He nodded, "Now tell me, how long as this being going on for?"

"A couple of weeks" She answered, "It started with my photos changing position...but it's getting worse. Whoever...WHATEVER is doing this...it's almost like they're getting stronger. Like today. I ACTUALLY SAW somebody standing beside me...but when I looked..."

"They were gone...?" He offered, examining the mirror closely, "hmm...this is very odd"

"Do you know what it is?" Alice asked, as tears rolled down her cheeks "Please. I want to know. How come it's only me that can see it? How come I'm the only one who could tell your paper was blank? What's wrong with me?"

"NOTHING is wrong with you, Alice" The Doctor said, seriously, taking hold her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "They can't see because they don't look. Something has been happening in this house, and you're the only person who's noticed. You're being extra attentive, looking for some explanation, because you don't believe that ghosts exist. You want there to be some other reason for all this. Whatever it was that you saw...it was REAL. Don't let them tell you otherwise"

"Ok" Was all Alice could manage to whisper though her tears

"If you help us" The Doctor continued, "We can help you. We can get to the bottom of this, and stop this thing, this creature. Just tell me that you can trust me"

"I trust you" Alice nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve, leaving her eyes all red and puffy, "Just help me. Please"

"I can't promise it's going to be easy. Or that it will be simple to understand" The Doctor explained, "But I CAN promise, that we will sort it out"

"Thank you" Alice sniffed, "Who are you, though? Who are you really?"

"We're just...travellers" Amy informed her, "Not the government. Or people doing surveys. We're just...travellers"

"Let's get to work!" The Doctor declared, standing up straight, and purposely interrupting Alice's flow of questions her could her mentally preparing "Now...all we need is the TARDIS..."

"The what?" Alice laughed

"You've got a lot to learn!" The Doctor smiled

"AMY? DOCTOR?" Danny called, "I've got your...box..."

"Fantastic" The Doctor grinned, running out of the bathroom, and pulling both Amy and Alice along with him

End Of Chapter One

* * *

_**A/N - I've posted this under Doctor Who/Wild At Heart as they are the main focus of the story. I may change it to Doctor Who/Ashes To Ashes once the WAH superfans realise this exists :')**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, with her mouth hanging open. She didn't run around the outside, just to check it was actually a box, she just...stood there, taking in every last detail of the amazing machinery. The walls were covered in lights, and the floor was just lots of metal platforms. In the centre of the TARDIS stood a large control panel, which was humming softly. All the buttons and switches were everyday objects, like a toaster and an alarm clock, which just surprised Alice more than anything else. The Doctor and Amy were stood smugly by the controls, waiting for her reaction.

"B...But..." Alice stammered, "How is this even possible?"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Amy smiled, also looking around. She hoped she would never lose her awe of the TARDIS. She had been travelling with The Doctor for some time, but there was so many rooms she had not been in, and quite possibly The Doctor hadn't either.

"It's beautiful" Alice breathed, "...You're not just travellers, are you?"

"No" The Doctor admitted, "We travel in time and in space. We can go ANYWHERE at a press of a button"

"Anywhere?" Alice asked, "Then why here? Why Leopard's Den?"

"Sometimes the TARDIS takes us where we're needed" He explained, "And in this case...it was here"

"You think..." Alice stammered, "...You think that it brought you here...to help me?"

"Quite possibly" He nodded

"But...I'm nothing special" She frowned, "You could be out there, saving so many people from so many different things. Yet, here you are. With me. People die every second and so many of them want to live. Who are you to decide who deserves the chance to be saved?"

"I help who I can" The Doctor told her, "Some people are born to live, and some people..."

"Are born to die" Alice whispered, finishing what The Doctor could not

"Time is difficult!" The Doctor tried to explain, "Some things are meant to be. Others aren't. What I do, what WE do, is stop those things that were never meant to happen. Don't ever think you're not special, Alice. EVER. Because you ARE. This THING, whatever is happening to you in that house will stop. Do you know why? Cause we are the ones that are gonna stop it"

"Ok" She smiled, weakly

"First things first" He declared, holding our his hand for Alice to take, and pulling her up onto the main platform, sitting her down on the chair, "I need to know EVERYTHING. Right from when you first came here"

* * *

A man in a long blue coat hid in the bushes beside Leopard's Den, watching as Alice was pulled into the TARDIS. He ducked as he saw Du Plessis pull up outside the house, laying flat on his stomach and looking up through the branches. Danny shouted Alice's name a few times as he entered Leopard's Den, as Du Plessis strolled casually behind him. The man stood up, and brushed all the dust and sand from his clothes. He hastily ran back in the direction he had come from, legs pounding into the ground. He would have to wait until the house was quieter. He needed to get Alice on her own.

Alex and Gene were sat in the kitchen, leaning close together as they secretly planed their investigation in hushed tones.

"I'm telling you, Gene" Alex hissed, "There is NO WAY that's going to work. We need to be a bit cleverer than that"

"Do yer have a better idea, Madam Fruitcake?" He demanded

"Well...No...BUT..." She admitted

"We're doin' it MY way" He declared, slamming his fist onto the table

"FINE!" She sighed, "But, we need to keep Leopard's Den out of the equation. As soon as they realise we're conducting a murder investigation, our cover is blown. We DO NOT tell them that there is a murderer on the loose. Got it?"

"Wha'ever" He mumbled

"What are you up to today then?" Olivia asked, smiling as she entered the kitchen. Alex and Gene jumped as soon as she spoke, almost crashing their heads together

"None of your bloody business" Gene told her, scowling

"Sorry I asked" She replied, "Dup said you two were planning something in here...I was gonna suggest you go to the local bar...BUT seeing as though you obviously don't want me interfering..."

"Bar?" Gene clarified, suddenly perking up, "Interfere as much as yer like, love"

"I apologise for his behaviour" Alex cut in, "He's like this all the time. Honestly, his manors are atrocious. How I've put up with him...it's a bloody mystery"

Gene glared at Alex as she not only insulted him, but ruined his chance of going to the bar.

"It's fine" Olivia said, "I'll leave you guys to...well...whatever it was that you were doing before I interrupted"

* * *

"WELL?" Dup asked excitedly, as Olivia left the kitchen

"They're definitely up to something" Olivia nodded, "You were right, Dup"

"I think we have some investigating to do" He decided, "You in?"

"I'm in" She grinned, as they walked away slowly and quietly.

* * *

"ALICE?" Danny called for what felt like the thousandth time, "Where are you?"

He had been all over the house, in every single room and even trekked up to the vet hut and back. He spotted Olivia and Dup hanging round the kitchen door and sneaking off suspiciously

"Have you guys seen Alice?" He asked them, before they both shuck their heads in a silent reply

"She was with Amy and that Doctor bloke the last time I saw her" Olivia shrugged, "But that was ages ago. Sorry"

Danny nodded and headed back outside, where he had dumped The Doctors blue box. She wouldn't be in there...would she?

"Danny...what are you doing?" Alice asked, as Danny began to approach the box. He turned his head to find Alice sat out on the veranda with Amy and The Doctor

"Uh...nothing" He lied, "Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Obviously, you didn't look EVERYWHERE" She corrected, "Otherwise...you'd have found me. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I just wanted to..."

"Sorry!" The Doctor interrupted, "This is very very very VERY important...so can you talk some other time?"

"Yeah, we can" She agreed, "I'll talk to you later Danny, ok? We've got a lot to sort out"

"Yeah" Danny said, simply "Ok"

He went back into the house and stood idly in the hallway for a few moments. What the hell was going on with everyone? Dup and Liv spying on guests...Alice wanting to spend more time with strangers than she did with him...something was definitely wrong.

* * *

_**A/N - This is only a short chap cause it's just a filler!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was gathered in the living room, sat staring nervously at Captain Lekota. Danny kept giving Dup a worried glance, even though this time, the reason for the police officers arrival was not because of him. Gene and Alex were trying act normal as possible, trying not to react too much to his presence.

"I am afraid there has been a murder" Lekota announced, looking down on them in superiority.

"Don't look at me!" Dup grumbled, as Danny frowned at him again

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alex asked, hardly able to refrain herself from getting involved

"I am just here to warn you" Lekota sighed, "And we are already investigating our suspects"

"What happened?" The Doctor questioned, both excited and intrigued.

"Mr. Christian Peeters was killed in the township late last night" Lekota explained, "His cause of death is unknown"

"Peeters?" Dup exclaimed, "Doesn't he run that mining company that took over a game park last year?"

"Yes" Lekota nodded, "That's him"

"Never heard of him" Danny shrugged, "But, we will let you know if we hear or see anything"

"Thank you" Lekota said, walking towards the door, "Until we find whoever did this, I suggest you don't go out in the dark alone. Goodnight"

"Of course" Danny smiled, "Goodnight"

* * *

"That's two victims" Gene sighed, dropping down onto a kitchen chair

"Hold on, Gene" Alex frowned, sitting down gently, "We don't know if it IS the same murderer. These could be two separate cases. We could be running round in circles..."

"Yeah, Bolly..." He scowled, "An' he COULD be out killin' victim number three!"

"We can't jump to conclusions until we can be certain this is the same killer" She told him, leaning forward a little, "We're going have to wait until we know how Peeters died. We can go ask around in the town tomorrow. There's nothing we can do now, anyway"

"Alrigh'" He nodded, "We'll wait"

* * *

"Dup!" Olivia hissed, "DUP!"

"SHHH!" He hushed, as they pressed their selves against the wall next to the kitchen

"But, DUP!" She whispered again, "You're stood on my foot!"

"Right. Sorry" He apologised

"What are they saying?" She asked, shuffling closer to the door

"I don't know" He shrugged, "Be quiet a second!"

* * *

"We're gonna have to be careful" Alex sighed, "We've come this far..."

"Well, if yer keep yer voice down, Madam Fruitcake, we MIGHT be able to get away wi' this!" Gene interrupted, slightly irritated

"Shut up!" She snapped, "I was just saying..."

"I know, alrigh'? I know!" He grumbled, "Now that the police have found the second body, we're gonna have ter stay low 'til we know what ter do next. We have ter stay outta everyone's way 'til we can clear this mess up. As soon as these people get suspicious, they're gonna start asking questions, and then it's game over fer us"

* * *

Olivia and Dup were stood frozen to the spot, with the same look of horror on their faces

"C'mon, Liv" Dup whispered, "Let's go outside"

* * *

"I phoned the station earlier" Alex told him, "I spoke to Shaz. Everything is fine"

"'O coarse it is" He replied, "S'my station. My team"

"Well then, I think we should get ready for bed" Alex yawned, "Its gonna be one hell of a day tomorrow"

"Ok then, D.I Drake" Gene agreed, "Lead the way"

* * *

The man was watching Leopard's Den again. This time, he had opted for the cover of darkness, where his normally noticeable coat would blend in with the shadows. He could see that the house was glowing with light, which after the news they had just been given, wouldn't come as much of a surprise to him. They would be panicking inside. Getting their selves scared and worked up about something they could not change. A man had been killed. No amount of stressing would change that. You might be able to run from a murderer. But, if they want you badly enough, you'll never be able to hide. They're always going to be one step ahead. Hopefully, Alice was well aware of this already. She had always been far too intelligent for her own good.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Olivia exclaimed, almost as soon as she stepped outside, "Our guests are...are murderers!"

"Not so loud!" Dup scolded,

"What are we gonna do, Dup?" she panicked, "We can't tell Danny! He'll go mad! And if we tell the police...who knows what the two of them will do to us?"

"Olivia! CALM DOWN!" He ordered, as she worked herself up

"Calm down?" She clarified, "CALM DOWN? Dup! We have two murderers staying with us!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Dup shouted, causing her to go silent, "We will sort this mess out ourselves. THEN we'll tell Danny, and...if we have to...the police..."

"Dup!" She panicked

"Don't argue with me, Liv!" He warned, "Not now, please"

"No, Dup! Look!" She whispered, pointing out into the darkness of the bush, "There's someone out there"

"What where?" He frowned, his eyes straining to adjust to the dark

"By that tree" She told him, "He's wearing a long blue coat...Dup...He's watching us"

"Don't be silly, Olivia" He laughed, seeing nothing but black shadows and dark clouds

"I'm not being silly" She protested, looking scared "He's looking straight at us. He's waiting for something. What if...what if Gene and Alex aren't the murderers? What if...HE IS?"

End Of Chapter Thee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice stared up at the ceiling, waiting patiently for Danny to drift to sleep. The moon outside was glowing through the curtains and she could faintly hear Dup dragging himself to bed. Danny shifted onto his side, and buried his head deep into the pillow, snoring a little. Alice took a deep breath, and carefully slid out of the bed. She padded across the room and stripped her pyjamas off, revealing her every day clothes underneath. Danny's eyes shot open as her belt clinked loudly. He reached across, and switched his lamp on sleepily.

"Alice?" He yawned, "Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep" She lied, "I'm off to get some air"

"Are you okay?" He asked "Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO!" She protested loudly, "I'm fine..."

"You heard what Captain Lekota said!" Danny reminded her, "It's dangerous out there"

"Danny..." she sighed, "We live in Africa. Surrounded by lions and other wild animals. It's ALWAYS dangerous"

"Murderers don't get scared off by a gun" He warned, darkly, "It's normally them who do the shooting"

"They don't even know how that man died!" Alice exclaimed, "It could have been suicide...or a drunken idiot...we don't know...it's just you getting all over protective"

"Oh, well I'm very sorry that I care about you!" Danny shouted, "I just want you to be safe!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do!" She argued back, "I am SICK of you trying to control me all the time!"

"What has gotten into you, recently?" He demanded, "You were fine before...but now..."

"Maybe if you listened to me once in a while, you'd know!" She frowned, "You're more concerned about the animals than you are for me!"

"It's my job!" He yelled

"And I'm your wife!" Alice retorted, "A PREGNANT one at that!"

"One minute I care too much, and the next I don't care enough!" Danny seethed "Make your mind up!"

A little knock at the door silenced them both.

"_ALICE?" _The Doctor whispered loudly, as Alice took hold of the door handle_ "ALICE! Are you ready yet_?"

"One second" Alice replied, daring to turn and look at Danny, whose face had tuned to thunder

"Thanks, Alice" He mumbled, "Thanks a lot"

* * *

"You ok?" Amy asked, as Alice sat down onto the TARDIS sofa

"Yeah" She sighed, "Danny'll get over it"

"Right, Miss Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed gleefully, we have to run some tests on Alice here"

"Tests?" Alice gulped, "What kind of...tests"

"Just put this weird helmet thing on" Amy smiled, handing Alice a helmet that looked remarkably like a metal sieve with random wires going in and out of it.

"Now, it shouldn't hurt..." The Doctor told her, plugging a wire from the helmet into the control panel and flicking a few switches.

"Shouldn't?" Alice frowned, "You're not really selling this for me"

"Don't worry" Amy reassured her, "He's always like this. I think he enjoys making people nervous"

"Here we go" The Doctor announced, looking into the monitor and Amy stepped back away from Alice, "You may feel a slight twinge in the brain..."

"Ok" Alice nodded, clutching onto the sofa tensely, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"So, how do we catch him then?" Olivia asked, "We need to find out who he is and why he's hanging round Leopard's Den."

"Yes, we do" Dup nodded, "We'll set a trap!"

"He's not an animal, Dup" Olivia reminded him, "He isn't going to wander into a cage for a bit of food"

"No..." Dup agreed, "We'll be cleverer than that. Listen..."

"I feel a bit dizzy" Alice complained, holding onto her head as Amy and The Doctor helped her walk towards the house, "I think I need to..." Alice's eyelids flickered, and felt her body leaning too far to one side. She fell towards the ground, slipping through the grip of her new friends "...Sit" she continued, mumbling as she spoke

"Come on, Alice" The Doctor sighed, as they picked her up again, "Let's get you inside"

* * *

Danny sat alone in the dark of the living room, waiting for Alice to come back.

"_Ow! My head!" She moaned, as she entered the house holding onto The Doctor and Amy tightly, "It hurts"_

"_Just a bit further" Amy encouraged, "Let's put you in the living room"_

"_Good idea" Alice agreed, "I like it in there...it's...nice"_

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked, facing The Doctor as they walked Alice slowly into the house

"The TARDIS scanned her brain for anything that could be causing her to hallucinate or any alien technology that can enhance the ability to see things we're not meant to see. That sort of machinery isn't really meant for humans, it's messes up the thinking patterns of the brain, meaning you go a bit...well, a bit...mad"

"So, she's gone insane?" Amy frowned, "How long for?"

"Normally, a human can't cope with the amount of radiation that passes through the brain whilst it's been scanned, so it kind of implodes on its self, but Alice seems to be transmitting some sort of electromagnetic field that is stopping her from taking in the radiation. It's the same sort of energy that brought us here in the first place! My guess is, that this dizziness and fatigue she's feeling will go within a few hours, as long as she stays calm. If she gets too emotional, her brain won't be able to cope with the amount of information that it's been subjected to"

"Right" Amy nodded, "She gets angry, she explodes. Great"

* * *

"And you think this will work how exactly?" Olivia asked,

"Oh, it will" Dup nodded slowly, "Trust me"

"You know, when you say 'trust me' it makes me worry more" Olivia mumbled

"Are you going to help or not?" He sulked

"Yes" She sighed, "Danny is so gonna kill you for this..."

* * *

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Dup shrugged

"I'm sleepy" Alice yawned, "Can't I just..."

"No!" The Doctor panicked, "Under no circumstances should you go to sleep"

"Doctor..." Amy whispered sympathetically, "Look at her. Let her to bed!"

"We can't" The Doctor said, gloomily, "Her brain has to stay active. If she goes to sleep her body will begin to shut down, and she might never wake up"

"What like a coma?" Amy asked quietly, so Alice couldn't hear

"Yes" He nodded, "All her brain wants to do is make Alice fall asleep so her body can rest and start repairing itself"

"...I'll go get the coffee then" She muttered under her breath, letting The Doctor take all of Alice's weight and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"And now we wait" Dup whispered, turning his head slightly towards Olivia as they crouched quietly between the trees near the house.

"For what?" She asked, "When he comes closer are we just gonna jump out and shout 'BOO!' or actually try and catch him?"

"Here, grab hold of this" He replied, putting fabric into her hands, "It's an old fishing net"

"If I get killed, Dup" Olivia warned, gripping hold of the large net tightly, "You're the first person I'm coming back to haunt"

* * *

"C'mon Alice" The Doctor said in a hushed tone, "Where's the light switch?"

"Jus'...on th..the..siiidee" She replied sleepily, blinking very slowly

"What? Where? Oh, hold on...GOT IT!" He exclaimed, as the room flashed into brightness, "AH!"

The Doctor and Alice jumped backwards, seeing Danny sat unexpectedly in the room. Alice scrunched her eyes up tightly, as the light burned into her eyes

"Oh...hello..." The Doctor said awkwardly, leading Alice to the sofa

"S'too bright" Alice whined, falling backwards onto the soft furniture

"What the HEHHELL is going on?" Danny asked, as calmly as he could manage through gritted teeth

"They pro...prodded my...uh...my...um...brain" Alice replied, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, "I wore a sieve"

"Is she drunk?" Danny shouted, staring accusingly at The Doctor

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "But please keep your voice down, because she's at risk of...well, of exploding"

"WHAT?" Danny yelled, standing up and throwing himself onto the floor beside Alice. He reached up and opened one of her eyes, looking into her extra large pupils, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"She'll be fine" The Doctor reassured him, "...Probably"

"PROBABLY?" Danny exclaimed, furiously walking over to him, "PROBABLY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH"

"...Uh..." Amy interrupted, hopping from one foot to the other nervously, "Would now be a bad time to ask how many sugars you want?"

* * *

"Dup, he's not coming" Olivia complained, "This is a waste of time"

"Okay" Dup agreed, "We'll leave it until tomor..."

The pair froze as they heard leaves rustling and a twig crack in the dark distance. Olivia's grip tightened on the net, turning her knuckles white.

"I'm scared, Dup" Olivia whispered, too scared to breath as they listened to heavy footsteps creeping towards them

"Me too" Dup admitted, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine"

"I don't see how!" She hissed, as the sound of the approaching man

"Wait until he comes closer" Dup told her, as she nodded stupidly in the darkness. The man was walking a bit quicker now, and his long coat was almost visible in the light

"Why is it you always need to pee when you're hiding?" Olivia cursed, fidgeting

The man was right in front of them now, looking towards the house. He glanced at his watch and pressed a few random buttons, cursing in annoyance when it didn't seem to work.

"After three" Dup said, barley even audible to Olivia. "One. Two...Three."

End Of Chapter Four


End file.
